Hitting the Marquisate
This is the third Thief Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough The Beginning *First, speak to Nanaa Mihgo in Windurst Woods (J-3) and you will get a cut-scene. After the cut, you will receive a key item called Cat Burglar's Note. Yatniel *Go to the Lower Jeuno (G-10) and speak to Yatniel (he's a bit south of 'Gems by Kshama') *After he finishes cursing at you, trade 4 Quake Grenades to Yatniel. Hagain *Go to Mhaura (H-8) and speak to Hagain who is located in one of the upstairs rooms in the Sailor's Stay. He will give you a key item Bomb Incense to smoke out a bomb named Chandelier in Garlaige Citadel. *Head off to Garlaige Citadel! Garlaige Citadel Note: You will need at least 4 people for this part, just to get by the Banishing Gates. It is suggested to bring more, however, to help kill the mob you will have to fight. See Chandelier for information on beating the mob. Note: Once the quest has been started by talking to Nanaa Mihgo you can get all the rest of this quest done with any job. Including checking the ???. *At this point you will be running around Garlaige and examining a number of ??? spots. Each ??? will direct you to another until you come to the final destination. Since your goal is to smoke a bomb out of the ceiling, you need to move your camera view so that it is pointing upwards in order to target the ???'s. Here are maps of Garlaige and the numbered locations of the ???'s you need to examine: Map 1 and Map 2. *Basically, once you enter Garlaige, head to the south-east corner near the first Banishing Gate. :Look around for a ??? at I-9. Examine and choose 'yes.' :Head west a bit and look around at H-9 for another ???. :Go through the first Banishing Gate and follow the map down to F-9. The ??? to the west of the intersection is the one you want. :Go across the hall to the east for another ??? at F/G-9. :Go back the way you came, towards the Banishing Gate. Examine the ??? at G-8/9. :Head to the north of this area for another ??? at G-7. :Head east to the ??? at I-6. *The last ??? you'll examine will spawn a rough bomb named Chandelier. When this mob is spawned, if he is not claimed before he aggros, he will immediately self-destruct. For example: :*If the mob spawns and sees the puller before he is claimed, he will aggro and self-destruct. :*If the mob is spawned while a party member is casting magic, he will aggro the caster and self-destruct. :*If the claim attempt is made with magic, he will aggro the caster before claim and self-destruct. *Ways to prevent this include: :*Have the party back out of sight aggro range while the player popping the NM approaches alone. When the pop cutscene ends, the player should immediately run back to the party so as not to aggro the NM. From here he can be pulled safely with a ranged attack or other non-magic distance method. :*Have non-magic claim methods (i.e. Provoke, Steal, Chi Blast) ready to spam the instant the mob is popped so that it can be claimed before it aggros the puller. :You may want to build up TP on the skeletons in this area before spawning the bomb. Make sure you bring people who can Stun him so that he doesn't self-destruct. * ***Note: It has been proven that even if he uses Self-Destruct when near death, you may still obtain the item. * ***Note: If the NM self-destructs, you need to wait 10 minutes before being able to make it pop again. *Once you have him beat, lot on the Chandelier Coal and make sure you have inventory space. Finish Up *Go back to Mhaura and trade the Chandelier Coal to Hagain. *Head to Windurst Woods and talk to Nanaa Mihgo again for some more information. There was no letter on the papers you delivered originally, it was blank. Ordelle's Caves Note: Make sure to bring your Pickaxe for this part! *Nanaa Mihgo sends you off to Ordelle's Caves - enter from the cave in La Theine Plateau at F-7 (you have to go down into the valley/cliffs to get to the cave). *Follow the maps around to the hole at H-11/12 (located on the same map you were on when you first entered, just at another section). Drop down this hole and head to the tunnel to the east (I-11) - do not fall off the cliff. *Follow the stairs to the first intersection (I-6) - take a left (south) and keep going. Keep your eyes open for a tunnel to the right that heads west (H-9) and take it (you know you're on the right track if you see some Napalms). *You'll zone back into La Theine Plateau in a valley. Keep going until you find a ??? at the south-west corner of H-10. Trade your Pickaxe to the ??? and get a cut-scene and your Rogue's Poulaines!! {'''Congratulations!}' Game Description '''Client:' Nanaa Mihgo (Cat Burglar's lair, Windurst Woods) Summary: Visit two of the eight active thieves gathered by the Tenshodo, and confirm the signatures of the people who originally wrote the documents in the "letter from the Tenshodo." Category:Quests Category:Windurst Quests